hu_ecs_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy (TV Series)
Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy (ハーモニーアンリーシュド エクエストリアキャンパススプレマシー, Hāmonīanrīshudo: ekuesutoriakyanpasusupuremashī) is an American-Japanese animated television series produced by Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Arad Productions Inc., Aniplex, Kadokawa , Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, Ultra Super Pictures, Takara Tomy, AMNetworks Original Production, GoldenRusset Productions, K/O Paper Products and Hollowfox Television Productions, with animation provided by Titmouse, Trigger and Production I.G. The show is a spin-off of the Anthro Bunraku animated series based on the Equestria Girls universe taking place in an alternate reality that derives from the original source material and it shares the same universe as the Anthro Bunraku universe. The series is developed by Aaron Montalvo and Greg Weisman and is set to be started on April 3, 2015, with a 115-minute full length pilot telefilm on AM-Pony (and a Japanese theatrical release in May 2nd, 2014) alongside the Anthro Bunraku series finale films and a series premiere set to release in June 19 of the same year with an order of 26 episodes. The Japanese version is set to release the same day as North America as it is produced by Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad and Takara Tomy and it will air on TV Tokyo, AT-X, BS Japan and TV Aichi. The dub will also stream on Hulu, Netflix, YouTube and Crunchyroll as co-licensed by Aniplex of America, which it also involves in the english version with both the TV Voicebox dub and the Streaming Bang Zoom! Dub. The series is rated TV-14/TV-MA for pervasive language, strong violence, sexual themes and mature situations. About the Show Due to the success of the Anthro Bunraku/Equestria Girls crossover mini-series, Hollowfox Entertainment and Hasbro Studios talked about a spin-off to the Anthro Bunraku series in the Equestria Girls Universe with the same crew that worked on the Anthro Bunraku animated series. Production I.G's Mitsuhisa Ishikawa and Arad Production's Avi Arad (who is also chairman of the American Production I.G branch) proposed Trigger X Titmouse to collaborate with them. Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci will be involved in the staff as writers and executive producers alongside Montalvo, Weisman and Arad. During development, Montalvo thought that Kurtzman and Orci's friendship died when they split up in the film industry, but Orci helped him realize that they are keeping their friendship alive by working together on TV shows such as Matador, Hawaii Five-O and Sleepy Hollow. Which the latter was his older brother's favorite show according to Montalvo, and he is glad that their friendship didn't die at all. Montalvo described the series as an "parallel universe" similar to Anthro Bunraku in the Equestria Girls universe due to the idea of Applejack and Rainbow Dash being genderswapped in terms of subtle pairing situations and as a solution to Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer's reinstated relationship in the series, unlike in the official Equestria Girls spin-off film series universe. Montalvo stated: "Like in the Anthro Bunraku media franchise, We decided to make it realistic, even though the setting based on Equestria Girls is very stereotypical for bronies who, no offense, are contradicting themselves if they liked Kill la Kill for its dystopian High School setting done right in a crazy way or Adventure Time for its romantic episodes that the next episode isn't a continuity of another and have realistic character and/or romantic development." The genderbent of Dash and Jack, could be the same reason as for the development of the Anthro Bunraku comic book and HPCS series due to his fear about homophobic bronies and their statement about Rainbow Dash not being a lesbian, canon or not. Bang Zoom! Entertainment co-operates for the post production of the series alongside Voicebox Productions, and announced to have a different english dub exclusively for streaming services like Hulu and Netflix (also releasing the television dub uncensored) with Tara Strong, John De Lancie, Eric Bauza, Aaron Montalvo and other American/American-Canadian Voice Actors keeping their roles while it will include a new cast that consisted voice actors reprising roles from shows from Harmony Unleashed produced by either Studiopolis, NYAV Post or Bang Zoom! Studios. Montalvo describes the series as: "Gintama meets Young Justice in terms of action comedies, Persona 4 meets Digimon Frontier in terms of romance, friendship and super powers, All meets Equestria Girls in terms of having an alternate reality with different writing, themes and pacing than the ones Bronies tend to lose faith in humanity for." Later in September, Hiroyuki Imaishi stepped down from his position as supervising director alongside Thiessen, while remaining consulting producer and CG supervisor for Sanzigen, for the show after Episode 13, his reason is because of the untitled anime Imaishi works for Trigger as part of the Ultra Super Anime Time block airing on Tokyo MX in Japan. Gurren Lagann character designer and Idolmaster anime director Atsushi Nishigori will take Imaishi's place starting on episode 14 while he still remains as chief animator. Differences from Equestria Girls *Female characters like Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Starlight Glimmer are genderswapped, as similar to Anthro Bunraku. *Spike are two separate species, Human and Dog, the former specie is a teenager being around the same age as the Mane 9, while the latter is Spike's pet instead of Twilight's. *Twilight Sparkle is born in this universe, except she won't be studying at Crystal Prep Academy, nor won't be a deuteroganist. *The universe is bigger than the Equestria Girls one. As similar to any country in the world. *Wizardry is allowed in the country of Equestrian States. *Character development equality is allowed in the show, as in developing both male and female characters. (That means more character development for Flash Sentry to be more than a love interest) *Cadance will be a president of the Crystal District instead of being a principal at Crystal Prep Academy, which that would be to Fleur De Lis and Fancy Pants as adults. *Friendships will not break over relationship, while vice versa, relationships will not break over friendships. *Like Anthro Bunraku: The Animation, The show has adult content as well as mature humor. (Which it could probably save adult animation) Premise Taking place in a parallel universe separate from, but similar to the Equestria Girls universe and shared with the Anthro Bunraku universe (hence a spin-off from the AB series), The new student, Jasper Geronimo, who was a young teenager coming from a hispanic state known as Equinedor (a ponified version of Aaron’s birth home country, Ecuador) enters Canterlot High School and meets new friends who reminds him of the Mane Six. Twilight Sparkle, a smart girl and a studious, friendly and determined person, Applejack, a dependable, honest, hard-working but sometimes stubborn and hotheaded farm boy, Rainbow Blitz, a radical athlete (yet being an anti-jock) and loyal guy, Pinkie Pie, an energetic and hyperactive party-loving, fun-loving and cake-making girl, Rarity, a lady-like fashionista and the generous type, Fluttershy, a sweet and kind girl who cares about animals and the environment, and Spike, Twilight Sparkle’s adoptive brother with a pet as a puppy of the same name and same personality of a clueless, often self-centered, and yet friendly and noble person. As Principal Celestia knows the truth behind the magic, as Jasper found out about its magical powers, she might fear that chaos will affect Canterlot High School because some certain evil found out too, she assembles Jasper and his friends to be the protectors of the Equestrian States. While living everyday lives as normal teenagers, they are dedicated to use weapons within their magic to defeat evil. Characters Episodes There will be a total of 26 episodes per season. In SDCC'14 on the Harmony Unleashed Showcase Panel, Montalvo confirmed that the show's project will start in April of 2015 with a movie releasing in North America in the week of Easter/Spring Break and in Japan during Golden Week. The films will be released by Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, while the TV show is distributed by FremantleMedia Enterprises, except in Japan. Which it will be released by Kadokawa Pictures and Aniplex. International Airings *Japan - AM-Bushidox, TV Tokyo, AT-X, BS Japan, TV Aichi, Animax, NicoNico *United States - AM-Pony, AM-Atomix, AM-Stream, Hulu, Netflix, Crunchyroll *Canada - My Little Jetstream, Teletoon (Teletoon At Night), Telétoon (Telétoon la Nuit), Hulu, Netflix *Europe - E4 (United Kingdom, Ireland), FOX Animation (Italy) *Latin America - PonyCanal, MTV, Netflix *Asia - Animax (South Asia), Okto (Singapore) *Australia - ABC3 Ratings *Japan - R15+ *United States - TV-14, TV-MA *Canada - 14+ *Latin America - B *Australia - M *United Kingdom/Ireland - 18 Media Comics and Manga Oni Press will collaborate with Hollowfox Entertainment and Hasbro to publish the comics for Equestria Campus Supremacy. The show's writing crew will collaborate with Joe Kelly from the Man of Action crew and Katie Cook from the MLP comics with illustrations by Rob "Robaato" Porter from the Bravo-chan portion of the Bravoman webcomics by ShiftyLook. The comics will be launched in August 2015. A seinen manga adaptation illustrated by Atsushi Nishigori and written by Kazuki Nakashima and Aaron Montalvo will be published in Young Ace at Kadokawa Shoten in August 2015 alongside the Japanese version's release. Kadokawa will also translate the Oni Press/Hasbro comic book series. Greg Weisman promised spin-off comics from the series as well as crossovers after the announcement of continuing the Anthro Bunraku series with prequels to a possible sequel and alternate universes by other people (except the animated series' creative team) despite the animated series' ending. Films The Equestria Campus Supremacy films are distributed by Twentieth Century Fox and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer with a partnership with Ivanna Hollowfox Motion Pictures Distribution, @radical.media (as part of the series' distributor, FremantleMedia) and Aniplex of America with Gary Barber, Roger Birnbaum, Vanessa Morrison and Frank Scherma as co-executive producers with Hiroe Tsukamoto as co-producer. Welcome to Canterlot High The animated series project will start with an 115-minute pilot film called "Welcome to Canterlot High", the telefilm is directed by Juno Lee, Ishi Rudell, Hiroyuki Imaishi & Jayson Thiessen, written by Greg Weisman, Aaron Montalvo, Joss Whedon & Rob Renzetti and it will be airing on AM-Pony in April 2015 in North America and Japan, and Internationally in May. The film is licensed by Ivanna Hollowfox Motion Pictures Distribution with distribution by FremantleMedia, Kadokawa, MGM Studios and Twentieth Century Fox. Video Games During development of the TV show, A.M. Games announced that there will be a videogame based on the series with Wayforward Technologies and Inti Creates, which they made later Shantae and the Pirate's Curse and Half-Genie Hero. Shared Universe During the planning of the series and its success with the Anthro Bunraku/Equestria Girls crossover, Aaron Montalvo was inspired by Greg Berlanti's DC television universe and the Marvel Cinematic Universe in terms of having shared universes, and he created many stories. He became the creative consultant of the shared universe and will bring more stories shared in the same universe. Montalvo asked himself about what would happen if Equestria Girls, Friendship Is Magic and Littlest Pet Shop shared its universe together due to Kora Kosicka being involved as character design for two shows and a film series. Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku During the panel for the announcement of the series, it is confirmed that they greenlighted on a third Anthro Bunraku X Equestria Girls movie that includes ECS characters known as the "ABXEG Triple Threat Project" as well as a special 2-part episode of an ECS/AB crossover. Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe X Prior to the ending of the Anthro Bunraku television series and the release of Equestria Campus Supremacy, Hasbro Studios and Hollowfox Entertainment announced a non-Harmony Unleashed related spin-off taking place in the same universe as Equestria Campus Supremacy and Anthro Bunraku based on the Littlest Pet Shop television series with Dallas Parker (Littlest Pet Shop), Simon Kinberg (CHAPPiE, X-Men: Days of Future Past), Adam Beechen (HiHi Puffy AmiYumi) and Drew Goddard (Daredevil, Sinister Six) involved as executive producers, with Beechen and Montalvo as show developers. While Titmouse is becoming involved in animation and unlike Equestria Campus Supremacy, the show will be co-animated by Ordet and Wit Studio with Parker and Yutaka Yamamoto as supervising director alongside series director Ishi Rudell. Montalvo also talked about the possibility of a future potential crossover between both Blythe X and Equestria Campus Supremacy. RBSU: ReBelle Soul Ultimatum Aaron Montalvo talked about making a series set in the same universe as Blythe X, Anthro Bunraku and Equestria Campus Supremacy having both Nerf ReBelle and FurReal Friends elements. However, it is claimed to be with an original story and original characters. Montalvo, Justin Lin and Chris Morgan will be the developers and executive producers, with Bill Oakley and Josh Weinstein as co-executive producers. Studio Mir, Sanzigen and Xebec are announced as the animation production for this series with Joaquim Dos Santos as supervising director. Music *Music Composed by: Bear McCreary, Mick Gordon *Music Supervisor/Executive Producers: Steffan Andrews, William Anderson *Music Work: Aniplex *Music Co-operation: TV Tokyo Music, Sparks and Shadows Staff See Also *Harmony Unleashed wiki page Category:Television series Category:Franchise